Changes
by Lianna Solo
Summary: Ganner Rhyshode returns to Yavin IV to find that many things have changed, including the daughter of an old friend.


Ganner Rhyshode arrived at the Jedi Academy on Yavin VI unceremoniously. It had been years since the Jedi had regained control of the planet from Yuuzhan Vong and even longer since he had been back.  
  
Master Skywalker had been dividing his time between the old Academy and the Jedi base, Eclipse that had been established during the war with the Vong. The older, more experienced Jedi Knights had all been given assignments throughout the galaxy, serving the Alliance of Free Planets, the newly established galactic government, in anyway possible. For the past two years, Ganner, like many other of his fellow Jedi Knights, had been assigned to a resettlement colony on the outer rim, helping the refugees carve out a new life for themselves among the ruins of the old galaxy.  
  
Now that they had established themselves and were conducting their affairs in a peaceful manner, Ganner's work was done as was also true of the other Jedi Knights who had been assigned to similar tasks. With the Vong threat gone and the galaxy beginning to rebuild itself, Master Skywalker and his newly established Jedi Council was now turning their attention back to the task of rebuilding the Jedi Order. The first item on that agenda would be the search for potential new Jedi and the Council had called all of the Jedi together to discuss this new venture.  
  
As Ganner made his way to the main Council facility, one of the first buildings erected to replace the Temple that had been destroyed during the war, he noted the changes that had taken place on the planet. Gone was the thick jungle that surrounded the Academy in the old days. The Vong's occupation had resulted in the biological alteration of the planet, leaving behind many unknown life forms that had been created by the Vong. When the Jedi retook the planet, they had burned off some of the new plant life to avoid any possible contamination. What was left was now being studied by scores of scientist, Jedi and nonJedi. Which brought Ganner's attention to another change-the new science facility established by the Alliance and run by the Jedi scientist, Danni Quee.  
  
The changes made to the Jedi academy mirrored the changes in the Jedi themselves. If one doubted this fact, all that was needed was to point out the nursery that had been set up to care for the growing number of young children being born to the Jedi. In many ways it was good to see that there was a need for such a facility. It meant that the Jedi were alive and thriving and that there was hope left for the galaxy.  
  
As Ganner pondered all of these changes, he felt a feint presence behind him.  
  
"Ganner!" A soft melodic voice called to him. He turned to face the voice and found the form of a beautiful young woman standing before him with a beaming smile.  
  
"It has been a long time." She said.  
  
"Yes, it has." Ganner replied, too long he might have added because he had no idea who this was.  
  
They studied each other for the length of a few moments. The woman, whoever she was, was beautiful. Her long brown hair was kept in a lovely braid that would have fallen to the middle of her back had she not positioned it to fall over her left shoulder. That was a good idea for it made the perfect frame for her delicate features. As the sun shone down on her face Ganner noticed how it made her blue eyes sparkle and for a moment, he thought he might be in the presence of an angel. His natural impulses kicked in and he turned his most wicked smile on her, one that had made him so famous among the Jedi, especially the female Jedi, who regarded him as irresistibly handsome. The girl however did not respond in the usual manner that girl's often did to his charms. Instead, she seemed surprised if not a little hurt.  
  
"You don't recognize me do you?" She asked.  
  
Before Ganner could answer he saw coming towards him and the girl an old friend of his, Corran Horn.  
  
"Ganner, good to see you again." He said as he approached and placed his arm around the girl.  
  
"Jysella, I believe that you are needed back inside."  
  
"Yes, daddy." She said and nodding to Ganner, she turned and went back inside.  
  
Jysella? Jysella Horn? The last time he had seen her she was a skinny young kid. As he watched her walk away and took note of her graceful gait, he knew that she was no longer a kid.  
  
"Grown, hasn't she?" Corran asked, not noticing Ganner's reaction.  
  
"Yes, you and Mirax must be proud."  
  
"We are." He said admirably. "Now, if only I could keep these young men away from her I'd have nothing to worry about."  
  
Somehow, Ganner thought that Corran would have his work cut out for him in that area.  
  
Jysella had managed to steal a look out the window at Ganner and her father. She remembered Ganner as her father's most unlikely friend. She had spent little time around him because of the war but his reputation preceded him. He was known for his good looks and his romantic exploits. As a young girl she had been a little intrigued by that reputation even to the point of developing a small crush on him. She remembered at the celebration of their victory over the Vong telling him that she was going to marry him one day. He had dismissed it as the ramblings of a kid. Now, the memory made her face red with embarrassment and she only hoped that he had forgotten about it.  
  
She had been taken back by his reaction to her a few moments ago. He had used his famous smile on her. It was not a smile that he threw away on children. She wondered if it was possible that Ganner Ryshode had at least for that brief moment viewed her not as a child but as a woman worthy of his attentions. But then again, he had not known who she was. Still the prospect made a smile cross her lips. There were definite possibilities here.  
  
Just as Ganner was shaking off his meeting with Jysella he found himself face to face with her again in the Jedi Council Forum. This time he kept his charm in check, but he found that it was not an easy thing to do especially since she was offering him the brightest smile he had seen in years or perhaps ever in his life. To add to his dilemma, she sat down between him and Corran. For some reason, her presence made him nervous and he found it hard to concentrate on what the Council was proposing. When Corran rose to address the Council, he felt uneasy at being left alone next to her.  
  
"How long are you here for?" She whispered softly in his ear. The whisper made the hairs on his neck stand on end and sent a shiver down his back. He tried to control it.  
  
"I'm not sure. Depends on what the Council needs me for next." He said, his mouth a bit dry.  
  
After the meeting adjourned Ganner made it a point to separate himself from Jysella. Yet for all of his effort he still found himself in her presence just outside the Forum room. They were standing there in the hall, alone.  
  
"You don't have to be embarrassed Ganner." She said. The tone in her voice was gentle as if someone who was genuinely concerned for another.  
  
"Embarrassed?"  
  
"Yes, embarrassed that you did not recognize me at first. It has been a long time and you never really knew me before. I guess I've changed a lot since then."  
  
That he could not disagree with more. When had the skinny kid of Corran Horn gotten to be this lovely creature standing before him?  
  
"Well, yeah Jysella, you've changed." He said and feeling his famous smile start to spread on his face he added "but then again you're still that same skinny kid that used to gawk at me every chance she got."  
  
Jysella's face turned red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Why you arrogant, son of a nerf herder! How dare you I never did any such thing and you know it!"  
  
"Ahh, lying is of the darkside young one".  
  
With that, Jysella turned on her heel and spun angrily away.  
  
The smile that Ganner had been fighting back was now wide across his face. He couldn't help it. She was even more beautiful when she was mad.  
  
Follow him around? Yeah right! Jysella said to herself as she stormed angrily out of the Jedi Council facility. She was walking so fast and with such fury that she did not notice the Jedi directly in her path. With a sudden thud, they were both on the ground.  
  
"Well, it would appear that we need to work on your anger." The voice of her victim said playfully.  
  
Jysella was horrified when she looked up and found that she was staring in the face of the Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker.  
  
"Oh, Master Skywalker, I didn't see you. Are, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, child I'm fine, but may I ask, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little distracted that's all."  
  
"I can see that. Be careful. It's busy out here today. I wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
"Yes sir." She said and offered a small smile, which Luke returned in kind.  
  
As the young woman walked away Luke shook his head. He had known Jysella ever since she was a baby and she had spent most of her life at the Academy. She had always been focused and levelheaded. What could have caused her to act this way? But then, Luke thought you never could tell with young people. They change so easily and so often that one could hardly keep up with them. He had learned that much from his niece and nephews and had a sneaking suspicion that he would learn even more from his son Ben.  
  
As Luke considered this he felt a hard thud against his shoulder and was almost brought back to the ground. He turned to see what it was and found the tall, imposing figure of Ganner Ryshode standing there wearing a wide grin. He appeared to have been oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
"Master Skywalker?" He said startled, as if coming out of a dream. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I must be distracted."  
  
"Yeah, that's going around." Luke said dryly and bade the Young Jedi farewell.  
  
'I'm getting too old for this!' He thought.  
  
As Luke entered his office he found Corran Horn waiting for him as he requested.  
  
"It's dangerous out there today." He said When Corran gave him a questioning look he waved his hand for the Jedi to forget about it.  
  
"So, what have you called me here for today?" Corran asked, forgetting the Master's comment and getting back to business.  
  
"I wanted to discuss the some possible Jedi candidates that I've discovered. I wanted you to go and feel them out for me."  
  
"Certainly. I'm always ready to help rebuild the Order in anyway that I can. I'm glad to see the Order getting more candidates. I only hope that we have enough older Jedi to train them. The apprenticeship program has been stagnant for a while. Jysella is long overdue for one. I regret that I'm not able to do it."  
  
"It's probably for the best. It's difficult mentoring your own children. Luke answered. " I've actually thought of maybe assigning a few of the more mature Jedi Knights to some of the younger ones as Masters. I think it would be beneficial to everyone. Ganner Rhyshode is back and currently without assignment. I suppose that I could assign him to one of the students."  
  
"That should be interesting. Ganner Rhyshode, Jedi Master." Corran said with a chuckle. " I think he's up to it though, providing you don't give him some giggly girl who'll go all gooey eyed over him."  
  
"I remember the time when you wouldn't have thought Ganner Ryshode worthy of training a ferret cat to sit." Luke said, giving Corran a pointed look.  
  
"Yes, well a lot has changed." Corran said, reflecting on previous times. "Ganner has proven himself well over the years. Though he is still a lady killer."  
  
"Well, he can't help that. It just comes naturally. Still, you're right. A giggly, gooey-eyed girl would be too much for Ganner to take. Perhaps I should assign him to Jysella. She's level headed. That, is if you trust him with your daughter." Luke asked as he eyed his friend.  
  
"Of course I do. Like I said. A lot has changed over the years. Ganner is committed to the Order. He would never jeopardize in that manner, no matter who the girl is. In fact, I kind of like the idea. I'll be gone for some time and I would like someone to look out for her. Be like a big brother to her. Keep all of these young men at bay."  
  
"Father's and their daughters." Luke said placing his hand on Curran's back.  
  
"Yes, be thankful you only have a son. Let me tell Ganner about this assignment myself. I'd like to impress upon him how important it is to me."  
  
That night, Corran invited Ganner to share a meal with his family. Ganner was reluctant but could not turn his old friend down. His only hope was that the man did not detect any of the reaction that he had had to Jysella. He equally hoped that Jysella would be nice this evening. He certainly did not want her father picking up on any tension that might exist between the two.  
  
'Oh Ryshode, what have you gotten yourself into this time?' He asked himself.  
  
That night, Ganner arrived at the Horn quarters a bit late as he had spent too much time debating whether or not he should attend. Now, outside the door, he could not do anything but go in. And, who would meet him at the door but Jysella?  
  
"Hello Ganner." She greeted him icily. "Are you always this late, or was some girl following you and you had to get off of her trail?" She asked with stinging sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Ganner's cheeks reddened, but, otherwise, he did not respond. As she walked away, he couldn't help but notice how her hair bounced off of her back as she walked. He felt his famous smile tugging at his lips. He did his best to dispel it before Corran noticed.  
  
"Come on in Ganner." Mirax called from the dining area. "We're just about to sit down."  
  
When Ganner approached the table he noticed that the only available seat was next to Jysella. Taking a deep breath he sat down next to her. He disdained the idea of making eye contact with her but, not wanting to appear obvious to Corran, he looked at her and offered a slight smile. She returned with that bright smile that had so intrigued him when he had not known who she was. In that brief moment he noticed how the light from the overhead crystals that Mirax had installed in the dining area made Jysella's blue eyes sparkle and dance. He quickly looked away.  
  
Seated across from him where Corran, Mirax and their son Valin. He felt for a moment that he and Jysella where seated next to each other for some purpose and he could not help but notice how Corran eyed him throughout the meal. Could Corran have caught on? What bothered him even more than the prospect of that question was the fact that he could not stop thinking about the circumstance that had brought about the question in the first place. Ganner had met many women in his time and he was not in any shortage of female attention. But this was different. Jysella was the daughter of one of his best friends and to him just thinking along those lines about her seemed to be like a betrayal of his friendship. Even with all of that, he couldn't stop noticing Jysella.  
  
"Ganner," Corran said, "I have an important request to make of you regarding Jysella."  
  
Ganner at that moment had been lifting his fork to shovel a bite of more food into his mouth. When Corran spoke those words, he stopped in midair.  
  
"Master Skywalker informed me today that he was thinking of assigning some of the more mature Jedi Knights to the younger ones as masters in order to get the apprenticeship program going again. Your name came up as a possible master and to get straight to the point, I'd like you to be Jysella's master."  
  
Ganner could not believe what his friend had just said. He chanced a look at Jysella and saw that she was equally shocked.  
  
"I'm honored but I don't know if I'm master material."  
  
"Master Skywalker seemed to think so. In fact it was his idea. I told him I wanted to tell you about it myself. You see, it really is an assignment from him and you could hardly say no. But I wanted to request it of you all the same as it would mean a lot to me."  
  
Ganner looked at his friend and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He was truly touched that the older Jedi thought so much of him and he wanted desperately to please him. He had come to admire the man and thought of him as almost a father figure. He looked at Jysella and saw that she wanted to please her father as well. So with a nod he agreed to take her on.  
  
"I would be honored to be Jysella's master."  
  
As Ganner was leaving the Horn quarters, Corran caught up with him just outside.  
  
"I want you to know how much this really means to me Ganner." He said. "I'm going to be gone for a while on this mission that Luke has assigned me to and I really would like someone to look after Jysella for me. You know how lovely she is and how young men are. She's a smart girl but young and innocent and inexperienced. I just don't want her getting hurt. I'm not ready for her to enter that world just yet. I know that seems a bit overprotective especially considering she's a Jedi, but, I would feel better if I had someone here I knew I could trust to act as sort of a big brother to her."  
  
Ganner felt the older Jedi's anxiety and he could not blame him. Jysella was very lovely and he could tell from her reaction to their first meeting that she was rather innocent and inexperienced. That was a deadly combination for an enterprising young man and he should know. For some reason the idea of Jysella being hurt of taken advantage of by someone seemed to worry him as well. He attributed it to his empathy for his friend.  
  
"Don't worry Corran. I'll look out for her." He reassured him.  
  
"Good." Corran replied before reentering his quarters.  
  
'Rhysode, what have you gotten yourself into this time?' He rebuked himself as he walked away.  
  
  
  
Luke entered his office to find Ganner Rhyshode waiting for him.  
  
"Ganner, what brings you here?"  
  
"I wanted to discuss my being assigned to Jysella Horn. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a Master just yet."  
  
Luke studied the young Jedi. Ganner was known for his self-assured nature and his cockiness. It was unlike him to express uncertainty in his own ability. Corran had said that Ganner had changed. Perhaps the war and the years thereafter had tempered these qualities and added a sense of humility to the young man. The thought amused Luke to no end.  
  
"What is it that you are unsure about Ganner?"  
  
Ganner wrestled the question. How was he going to explain this to Master Skywalker without it being so obvious?  
  
"Well, its just that…. Well… it's Jysella.  
  
"Jysella?" Luke asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, Master. What is it exactly that I'm suppose to be teaching her?"  
  
Luke had to fight back a laugh. He never thought he'd see the day when Ganner Ryshode was afraid of a woman.  
  
"Ganner, being a master is little more than expanding upon the knowledge that the student already posseses. By the time a Jedi trainee has reached the point of apprenticeship, he or she has already learned the basic elements of using the force. It is the point of apprenticeship that they learn the practical application of it. It is your responsibility to act as a guide to Jysella. Let her travel with you and observe you. Point things out to her that will help her, things that her previous training could not have taught her."  
  
Luke studied Ganner. It would appear that the speech he had just given him was not the answer he was looking for. In fact, the words had actually seemed to distress him even more. Luke began to feel that there was something more to this than Ganner was letting on.  
  
"Is there something else you wanted to discuss Ganner?" Luke asked cauciously.  
  
"No Master." Ganner replied, unconvincingly.  
  
"Perhaps what you need is a little time alone with your new apprentice. Maybe then you could get to know each a little better. I have a mission for you that would do just that. I want you and Jysella to go to Tigrias, a planet in the Hapan Cluster. There you will meet with Talon Karrde under the guise of picking up supplies. What you'll really be doing there is investigating a series of attacks on supply ships. It has been reported to me that possible force users are responsible for these attacks. Talon Karrde will fill you in on all of the details. What I want you and Jysella to do is to go there and feel things out a bit and report back to me."  
  
As the Master spoke Ganner found himself dreading the mission It had its possible dangers. Dangers that he was sure that Corran would not want Jysella to get involved in. But, she was a Jedi and Corran understood that that alone was a danger in itself. But, what really worried Ganner was that the fact that the last thing he wanted was to be alone with Jysella Horn. He gave an inward sigh of resignation as he accepted the fact that there was no way out of it now. When Master Skywalker was finished, Ganner stood and gave a respectful bow before leaving to see Corran Horn off.  
  
  
  
Ganner and Jysella saw Corran off on his mission. Once his ship was out of sight the two turned to each other.  
  
"Well, Master," Jysella began in a sarcastic tone, "I guess I'll be "following" you around for a while. I hope it doesn't annoy you too much."  
  
Ganner rolled his eyes and gave Jysella a hard stare.  
  
"Listen, if we are going to make this work, you're going to have let go of this." He said.  
  
"Whatever you say Master. So, what's the first lesson?"  
  
Ganner grimaced at her question. It brought him back to what Master Skywalker had told him earlier. 'Let her observe you' he said to himself, 'guide her'.  
  
"The first lesson is for you to be quiet and listen to me." He said. Jysella gave him an icly glare but otherwise did not respond. " Master Skywalker wants us to meet with Talon Karrde to pick up some supplies on Tigrias, a planet in the Hapan Cluster. Only, supplies are not our only mission. Talon Karrde has reported that there have been some attacks on local suppliers in the system and that the attackers appear to have force potential. Master Skywalker wants us to go in and feel things out and then report back."  
  
"When do we leave?" She asked.  
  
"How soon can you pack?" He replied with a wry smile.  
  
  
  
During the trip, Jysella considered her new relationship with Ganner and the events over the last few days. She had to admit, when it seemed that Ganner was attracted to her she was flattered. The thought of the famously handsome Ganner Rhyshode being attracted to her was so appealing that she decided to play with it a little bit and see what would happen. Her plan had blown up in her face as she soon discovered that she was wrong and that Ganner viewed her as little more than the skinny, gooey-eyed daughter of Corran Horn.  
  
He had even hinted at the crush she had had on him when she was younger. That stung. What stung the most was that Ganner Rhyshode yoked her into the same category as all of those other spineless girls who used to run around the Academy smiling and blushing at him. That could not have been farther from the truth! While it was true that she had a crush on him-what girl at the Academy didn't- she had never behaved in any manner that betrayed her feelings. The one exception to that was the time she told him that she was going to marry him and she had done that on a dare from another student. No, Jysella Horn was above falling all over some guy and it hurt her that Ganner thought otherwise.  
  
The silence continued between the two Jedi even as they landed and exited the ship.  
  
"So, when does the training begin?" She asked Ganner, breaking the silence.  
  
"The training has already begun." He said. "We're supposed to be feeling each other out."  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
"Through the force." He added quickly. He felt his face redden with embarrassment and turned his head quickly as if looking for something. "Talon Karrde should be around shortly. This is the meeting place."  
  
Just as soon as Ganner had spoken the words Talon Karrde appeared in the distance. Accompanying him was a man, a bit younger than Ganner but older than Jysella. He was dressed all in black and as he neared the two Jedi and let his gaze drape over Jysella, Ganner noticed he was wearing a wide grin. Ganner stepped forward to greet the two men.  
  
"I am Ganner Rhyshode and I believe you already know Jysella Horn." He said, offering his hand to Karrde in introduction but ignoring the other man.  
  
"Yes, I am familiar with Jysella Horn. You are every bit as lovely as your mother young lade." Talon said as he greeted Jysella. Jysella accepted his compliment gracefully and returned with her own kind greeting.  
  
"This is Ian Duff, my executive officer." Talon said, gesturing in the young man's direction.  
  
Jysella focused her attention on the young man. He was a slightly tall man with sharp features and a muscular build, though not as muscular as Ganner. He had high cheekbones that gave his face a strong edge when he smiled. His eyes were deep, dark and intense as they gazed at her. Jysella thought that, besides Ganner, this was the most attractive man she had ever met.  
  
"Hello." Ian said, stepping forward and, with a smile, he bowed gracefully and kissed Jysella's outstretched hand. Ganner felt his apprentice blush and a flash of irritation rose up in him. When Ian rose he gave a curt nod in Ganner's direction, to which, Ganner returned in kind.  
  
'This is exactly the sort of thing that I'm supposed to be protecting her from.' Ganner thought. To add to his troubles, the young man fell back behind he and Karrde as they made their way to the supply ship and walked beside Jysella. Behind him, Ganner could hear the sound of low voices as the young man inquired of Jysella. From time to time Ganner heard light laughter coming from the pair as Ian made some sort of amusing observance. It was clear that Jysella was taken with the young man. Ganner felt the flash of irritation again.  
  
After Talon was finished filling Ganner in on the location of the latest shipment attack, Ganner turned his attention to his apprentice.  
  
"Did you get all of that?" He asked Jysella with an air of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Jysella almost jumped at the sound of Ganner's voice. She had not heard any of what he and Talon had been talking about. She had been too enthralled in the story that Ian was telling her about his experiences with Talon Karrde's operation.  
  
"I..uh..I got most of it." She said. Ganner gave her a disbelieving look.  
  
"Well Ian, it will take a few hours for the supplies to load. In the meantime, why don't you take the Jedi to our ship and offer them some refreshments."  
  
"Ship food?" Ian said with frown. "I don't think so. Why don't you let me take you to one of the fine restaurants I've discovered here on Tigrias."  
  
"Ship food will do just fine for me." Ganner said.  
  
"I don't know." Jysella said. "I'd like to try one of those restaurants."  
  
"Good." Ian said with a smile. "Perhaps Karrde, you could take the Master back to the ship and I could escort the young lady."  
  
"On second thought." Ganner said eyeing the young man. "I think I'll join you."  
  
Ian just shrugged and offered his arm to Jysella, which she eagerly accepted. The pair strode forward, leaving Ganner to follow in tow. Before departing, Talon followed alongside Ganner for a few paces.  
  
"From what I know of Corran Horn, he wouldn't like this." He said. Ganner could not disagree with this his observation. Corran wouldn't like it and to be truthful, neither did he.  
  
At the restaurant, Ganner had managed to maneuver the seating to where at least Jysella and Ian were not sitting next to each other. Instead, the two men sat beside each other and Jysella sat across the table. Ian made recommendations to Jysella with regards menu selections and when the waitress came around, he ordered for her. Throughout the course of the meal, he complimented her and listened with seemingly great interest as she described her life as a Jedi. When Ganner managed to get a word in, the young man quickly dismissed it and continued extolling Jysella's abilities. Ganner was starting to get the feeling that he was more of a chaperone than a dinner guest.  
  
Ian intrigued Jysella and the way he singled her out upon their first meeting amused her. Never in her life had any man done such a thing. He was so attentive to her and seemed genuinely interested in her and her abilities. It would appear that Ian, unlike Ganner, thought of her more as an adult than a child. That warmed and delighted her so that she could not help but blush at his comments.  
  
"Would you excuse me for a few moments. It is a bit warm in here and I want to get some fresh air." Jysella said as she rose from her seat.  
  
"Certainly, dear, I'll join you." Ian offered, rising from his seat.  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. Stay here and make sure that they get our order right." Jysella said. She just wanted to get out for a moment and catch her breath.  
  
As she walked away Ian smiled wickedly at her.  
  
"You're a lucky man, Master Rhyshode." He said, giving Ganner a sideward glance. "To be in the company of that exquisite creature constantly. I don't know how you manage. But then, you Jedi are masters of self control aren't you?"  
  
"It's one of our basic tenants, yes." Ganner answered dryly.  
  
"So I've been told." He continued. "You Jedi are taught to be devoid of desire, then?"  
  
"We are taught to know our feelings and to act on them wisely." The irritation in Ganner's voice was growing.  
  
"Pity." Ian said, not noticing Ganner's irritation. "That creature was not meant for self control."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell her father that you said that." Ganner said letting his irritation rise to anger.  
  
Ian just waved his hand passively. "Daddys!" He said. "I've dealt with my fair share of daddys."  
  
Ganner glared at the young man incredulously. Ganner had the reputation of being a lady's man that was true enough but never had he allowed himself to view a woman with such disregard. It was clear to Ganner that this man saw women as little more than accomplishments, as ways to amuse himself and, apparently, Jysella was no different. Even if Corran had not asked him to look out for Jysella he would not have liked the idea of her associating with this man. He was an arrogant self- serving jerk and Jysella could do better than that. He vowed to tell her so as soon as this night was finished.  
  
When they had reached their ship Ganner stood beside the entrance as Ian and Jysella said their farewells. He rolled his eyes as the young man once again kissed her hand. He noticed as they entered the ship that Jysella's attention seemed to be as distant as the stars. His indignation grew and he closed the door with such fury that it made Jysella jump.  
  
"I don't think you should see him again." He realized that these were probably not the right choice of words but they were the only ones that came to mind.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jysella said in a derisive tone.  
  
"He's no good for you and I don't think you should waste your time on him."  
  
Jysella's anger flamed as she glared at Ganner. What right did he have to tell her who she could see? This Master thing had gone straight to his head! As she stared at him she felt the sting as she realized that once again she was being faced with the fact that Ganner Rhyshode thought of her as little more than a child.  
  
"You're not my father!" She snorted. "Besides, Ian is charming and a gentleman and I like him!"  
  
"He's a pompous and arrogant ladies man!" Ganner refuted.  
  
"No, Ganner, that's you." Jysella countered mockingly.  
  
For a moment Ganner said nothing. He was aware of his reputation but somehow it hurt to have Jysella throw it at him so bluntly.  
  
"I am your Jedi Master and as such am responsible for your growth as a Jedi. You could not even concentrate on the mission at hand for making eyes at that prettyboy. He is a distraction to you and your training and I think that you should cool your jets on it." Ganner's voice carried such an erie calmness that Jysella was forced to relent.  
  
"You're right Ganner. I was not focused on the mission. I'm sorry."  
  
Ganner's face softened. "It's ok, Jysella. Tomorrow we go on our scouting mission. I'll expect you to be ready and focused."  
  
"Yes, Master." She replied.  
  
Jysella lay in her bed and stared at the sealing as she thought about the argument she had just had with her new Master. The way Ganner had spoken to her that night proved to her that he saw her as little more than the skinny love struck daughter of Corran Horn. She had sworn to herself that Ganner's estimation of her was wrong, and that such behavior as becoming awed and starry-eyed over some guy was beneath her. And now what had she done but gone and proved his theory with Ian Duff! As she thought of the handsome young man she decided that she could have lived with Ganner's estimation of her if not for the fact that she had let his flattery cause her to lose focus on the mission. Now along with being a silly kid, Ganner could add undisciplined Jedi to the mix. That really hurt. Being a Jedi was important her. The last thing that she wanted was for someone to think that she was not a good Jedi. The last thing she needed was for Ganner to think that she was not a good Jedi. It would seem that she had a lot to prove to her new master.  
  
Ganner studied the control panels before him as he did a systems check. He could have gotten a droid to do the checks but at the moment he needed something to occupy his mind. He was still smarting from Jysella Horn's blunt accusation that he was an arrogant ladies man, no better than that huttslime of a man, Ian Duff. When he was younger he had been proud of his reputation but now that he was older, it was more of a hindrance to him. It would seem that he would always be Ganner Rhyshode, the roguish ladies man. It explained why out of all the women he had met and romanced none had ever materialized into lasting relationships. In short, he had never been in love. He had friends who had fallen in love and he had to admit that he envied them. Apparently though, he was not considered to be that kind guy and Jysella Horn just had to remind him of it. That Jysella Horn. She really knew how to hurt a person.  
  
The next morning Ganner and Jysella were readying their ship to visit the latest attack sight. They were to have a look around using the force. They were to use their Jedi abilities to see if they could find out what was behind these apparent, force related attacks. It would be the first time since the end of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong that the Jedi would have to deal with darkside users and Master Skywalker was anxious to nip it in the bud. As Jysella did a last minute check of the ship's hull she saw Ian Duff approaching, dressed in a form fitting black flight suit and wearing a charming grin that seemed to widen as he got closer to her.  
  
"Off on "Official Jedi Business"? He asked jovially.  
  
"Ganner and I are checking out the latest attack sight today." Jysella answered.  
  
"Oh, I know where that sight is. Perhaps I could accompany you."  
  
Jysella hesitated for a moment before answering him. She would have liked nothing more than for Ian to join them. She liked his company. But she was sure that Ganner would not like him there distracting her.  
  
"I don't know if that is such a good idea." She finally said. "My master seems to think that I have not been focusing on the mission and I think he would consider an outside presence to be a distraction."  
  
"Oh, well, you must do as the Master says I suppose." He said, his voice sounding a bit disappointed. "After all, he's not the Master for nothing." He added with a wink. "I will see you later I suppose?" His voice and eyes both were pleading with her.  
  
"Of course." Jysella said excitedly as she blushed at him. Ganner may be her master and he may have some say in what she does as far as her training was concerned, but there was no way in the universe she was going to let him dictate who she could see. "I'll be here."  
  
"Good." He said and winked at her again before walking away. Ganner stepped out just in time to see the smile Ian's flirtations had produced, it was the same bright smile that had captivated him on Yavin IV, and when he saw Ian leaving he had a good idea of what had just transpired. The flare of irritation rose in him again.  
  
"I hope you told him…"  
  
"I told him that I would see him later." Jysella said cutting Ganner off.  
  
"I thought we had come to an agreement." Ganner said harshly.  
  
"We did. We agreed that I had not been focusing on the mission. Which is why I sent him away. I am determined to complete this mission Ganner. I am also determined to see him again." She looked up at Ganner, her intense blue eyes challenging the older Jedi.  
  
Ganner folded his arms and fixed the young woman with an incredulous, hard stare. She was as stubborn as her Correlian heritage allowed her to be. She was also foolish. She was falling for Ian Duff's flattery and she could not see him for the enterprising rogue that he was. If she did not come to her senses soon, Jysella would invest too much emotion into him. And when she finally saw him for what he really was, her heart would be broken. An image of Jysella crying over Ian flashed up into his mind and he felt his anger flare again.  
  
"Jysella!" Ganner began to protest.  
  
"Enough!" She yelled, throwing her hand in the air. "This conversation is distracting me. Let's get on with the mission."  
  
Ganner scowled at her but said nothing. Corran Horn had asked him to look out for his daughter. To protect her from unscrupulous young men and the first time out of the box she falls for Ian Duff. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
When the two Jedi reached the attack site, they began their scanning mission as soon as possible. They spoke little to each other except to describe what they were sensing. Jedi appetencies and masters were supposed to be opened to each other. They were to share a connection to each other that would enable the apprentice to grow in understanding of the force. A scouting mission such as the one they were on today would have been a good way to do just that. Yet, the argument that had taken place that morning had hindered the two Jedi from establishing a connection in the force. They were too upset to even attempt to open to each other. Jysella's resentment staved off any attempt at Ganner's trying to make a connection and Ganner's anger the same affect. So, the Master and his apprentice continued their mission closed off to one another.  
  
"Well, I'm not finding anything out here." Ganner said finally, after hours of scanning. He glanced at Jysella and read from her expression that she felt the same.  
  
Karrde had told him that the supply ships that had been attacked reported phenomena much like force lightning and some of the crewmembers had lost chunks of time during the attack in which they could not remember what had happened from one moment to the next. Others reported not knowing about an attack at all. These were all definite signs of dark force use.  
  
But if it was indeed dark force users, why could he and Jysella not sense anything. Why were they unable to sense any ripples, warning of danger in the force? The darkside often leaves a mark or a trace in the force that a Jedi could pick up on. The Emperor's death was evidence of that. The death of that evil dark master had left an imprint on the spot in which he had perished that was so strong Leia Organa Solo herself had nearly gone comatose after passing through it.  
  
It was not only the fact that they could not sense anything of the darkside here that was so disturbing, but also it was the uncanny feeling that this place was somehow devoid of the force itself. All living things leave an impression on the force and normally a person would leave an impression of himself that a Jedi could easily sense. Here, however, where there had been an attack on a ship full of people, they could not detect any traces of the crew who had been involved. It was as if, as far as the force was concerned, the attack never happened at all. It was as if a Jedi had performed something akin to a mind wipe of this entire area. This was puzzling indeed.  
  
When they reached the docking bay again, they found much to Ganner's dismay and Jysella's delight, Ian Duff waiting for them. He was clad in black trousers and a blue shirt that was unbuttoned midway to reveal part of his chest. He was well groomed in every area except his jaw and chin, on which he left a faint stubble of beard, giving him a provocative look. And of course he wore that smile that made Jysella blush when she saw it. When Jysella exited the ship, he held his hand out to her and guided her to his side.  
  
"Was the mission a success?" He inquired of Jysella.  
  
"We accomplished our purpose, if that's what you mean." Ganner answered him coldly. "Now if you would excuse us, Jysella and I have work to do."  
  
Ian looked at Jysella expectantly.  
  
"Whatever it is that we have to do, it can wait until we've had dinner." Jysella said.  
  
"We can eat on the ship. We have to prepare our reports for Master Skywalker." Ganner was hoping that by playing his "good Jedi" card he would appeal to Jysella's sense of duty and she would relent as she had done the night before.  
  
"I prepared my report on the way back from the attack sight." She countered dryly. She had expected him to use this ploy and had prepared for it.  
  
Stang! Ganner thought. Jysella may have been naïve in certain worldly areas, but she was nonetheless a practical girl. Ganner's wit was no match for her practicality. As he studied the outside of the ship he added, "We also have some preflight checks to do." It was a rather daft suggestion he knew, but it was the only thought that had come to mind.  
  
"Get a droid to do it." She said with a shrug, sensing her impending victory in the argument.  
  
"I prefer to do it myself." Ganner said, and with those words he sealed his own defeat.  
  
"Fine, do it yourself. In the meantime, I'll have dinner with Ian." Jysella then took Ian's arm and walked triumphantly away.  
  
Ganner watched the pair until they were no longer in view. When his friend had asked him to take over Jysella's training he had been apprehensive because of the way he had reacted to her after so many years. He feared that his obvious attraction to the young woman would be discovered and he would lose the friendship of a man who had come to mean so much to him. He was also certain that if Corran Horn knew what he had just allowed to happen, he would be no longer be counted as one of his friends. At least they would be leaving tomorrow for the Academy. Perhaps once they were back on Yavin IV, Jysella would begin to forget about Ian Duff and focus more on her training.  
  
Ian led Jysella down the streets of Tigrias. She was not certain of where he was taking her but she felt safe in his presence. It struck her as funny that the feeling of being safe with him appealed to her. She was a Jedi after all. If anything, he should feel safe in her presence. She let the thought pass as Ian brought her to their destination. It was a small quaint eatery located on the edge of a large beautiful lake. When they entered the restaurant, a man dressed in Tigrian finery greeted Ian by name and offered him a smile of familiarity. He then greeted Jysella with a courteous bow and led them to a private dining area outside.  
  
Jysella gasped as the man led them to a patio that stretched out over the water. The table was placed in a position so as to give the diners the best vantage point of the lake. The water had taken on a mixture of gray, red and blue tones as it shimmered in the dimming light of the approaching evening. Just behind the table, they could see the sun, large and red as it set in the sky. Ian insisted that Jysella sit with the sunset behind her so he could observe her beauty in the sun's diminishing light.  
  
"I had wanted to bring you here last night." Ian admitted. "But it was hardly the place to bring both you and your master."  
  
Jysella smiled amusedly as she envisioned the three of them here together. No, it would not have been the place for them at all.  
  
"How long has he been your master?" Ian asked.  
  
"Not long. In fact, this is our first mission together and I am his first apprentice."  
  
"Oh, well that explains it then."  
  
"Explains what?"  
  
"His protectiveness of you. He fears that he may lose you to some great evil. And, being inexperienced, he does not know how to prevent such a thing, so, he tries to shield you. Very admirable." Jysella's expression changed at Ian's remark about Ganner,  
  
"I take it you and your Master are at odds?" Ian said, picking up on the change.  
  
Jysella felt her face flame with anger. She was sure that as her Master, Ganner was concerned about her path, but she was not convinced that that was the reason behind his behavior. She did not like being reminded of Ganner's opinion of her. Still, Ian's favorable estimation of Ganner intrigued her. It wasn't anything like Ganner's opinion of him.  
  
"You could say that." She said nodding her head in agreement. "Your estimation of Ganner is too kind. He's known me since I was a child and he still sees me as one. That is why he treats me as he does."  
  
"I can see where that would upset you."  
  
"Upset me? It infuriates me! He's been acting more like my father than my Master. He even tried to dissuade me from seeing you."  
  
"Then that is the reason. He's not protective because he fears you will succumb to a dark path but that he will lose you altogether. He wants you for himself."  
  
Jysella laughed heartily at Ian's declaration.  
  
"I did not know I was so amusing." He quipped. "I take it that I'm wrong in my opinion?"  
  
"You couldn't be farther from the truth! Ganner Rhyshode has always been an egotist and becoming a Master has only added to that tendency. No, I assure you that there is nothing like that between Ganner and me."  
  
"Good." Ian said. The tone in his voice brought Jysella's laughter to an abrupt halt. He took her hand in his gently kissed it and added, "For I would be disappointed if there were."  
  
Jysella blushed at him and offered him a wide smile. Her blue eyes shimmered as the first glimpse of moonlight touched their corners.  
  
"Jysella," Ian said, his eyes shifting from her to the table in front of him. "I don't want to be the cause of trouble between you and you master, but I must see you again." His eyes focused on her once again as he added: "Promise me that you will see again in the future."  
  
It would appear that Ian had made her speechless because for a long moment, she did not say anything. It was refreshing, she thought, to be thought of in such a way by a man like Ian. It was clear to her that he saw her for what she was and, what was more, he appreciated her. To him, she was an adult and not a child. No, Ian was nothing like Ganner. He was better.  
  
"Of course I will, Ian." She answered.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her hand once again.  
  
"You've have just made me very happy." He said.  
  
  
  
When Ganner and Jysella left Tigiras' atmosphere, Jysella, felt a twinge of regret as she considered whom she was leaving behind. When she reminded herself of the plans that she and Ian had made, she felt her heart lighten again. She looked over at Ganner to see if he had picked up on any of her thoughts. It was clear that he had not. The two Jedi had still failed to establish a connection to one another. She decided that it was best if her Master did not know about her promise to Ian.  
  
Master Skywalker studied the reports that his two Jedi had submitted about their findings at the attack sight over Tigrias. He read with great interest their findings that the attack location seemed untouched by the force. He felt a vague sensation at the back of his mind, telling him that there was more to this than met the eye. He looked up at Ganner and Jysella from the data pad that he was reading.  
  
"This is serious." He said gravely. "The phenomena that you report is beyond the ability of any force adept, light or dark."  
  
"That thought had occurred to me." Ganner answered, matching the master's grave tone.  
  
"I will have to take this matter to the Council. From there we will decide what the next course of action will be." Master Skywalker said, fixing his attention on the two Jedi before him. "Jysella, take these data pads to one of the admins in the Council Facility so that he can ready them to be presented to the Council."  
  
"Yes, Master." Jysella said. She stood and offered the Master a respectful bow before exiting the room.  
  
"So, Ganner how was the mission?" Luke asked, his tone revealing that he was here speaking of more than the scouting assignment that he had given the two Jedi.  
  
Ganner hesitated for a moment. He could not lie to the master, but, neither did he want to tell him the truth, that he and Jysella had spent most of the time arguing and had failed to establish a Master/apprentice bond.  
  
"We came to some understanding." Ganner finally answered. It was not a lie, they had come to an understanding about her focus with regards her training and Ganner had considered that at least a starting point for the two Jedi.  
  
"Good. So I take it that you got to know each other a little better." The Jedi Master persisted.  
  
"I learned one thing for sure, Jysella Horn is a stubborn woman." And that thought Ganner, was certainly no lie.  
  
"Well, she is Corran Horn's daughter." Luke said with a smile as the two left his office.  
  
"Yeah, don't remind me." Ganner thought as he remembered his friend's plea to him the night before he left on his mission. Luke gave the young Jedi Master a quizzical look but did not pursue the comment any further.  
  
"When I present this information to the Council, I'll want you and Jysella make a report."  
  
"Yes, Master." Ganner said and gave the Master a bow before striding off in the opposite direction to find his apprentice.  
  
Mirax Horn was busy preparing some notes on a data pad when Jysella found her in the dining area of the family's living quarters. The living areas at the Academy were what one might describe as "serviceable". In reality this definition meant cramped and without those certain extras in life that made things more enjoyable, if not easier, such as a desk and a study where Mirax could compile her data. Mirax was a respected business woman in her own right but had foregone some of the advantages her business life would have brought her in order to support Corran and their children in their Jedi pursuits. It was a quality that endeared her to her husband and children and had brought the respect of many Jedi.  
  
"What are you looking at Mother?" Jysella asked.  
  
"Some data your grandfather, Booster, sent me about that attack you and Ganner investigated. He is afraid that whoever is behind these attacks may target one of his ships. He sent me these so I would use precaution when I meet Talon Karrde on business."  
  
"Talon Karrde? I just saw him a few days ago. When are going to meet with him?"  
  
"I leave in a few days. We'll meet somewhere around Myrkr about half way between here and the Hapan Cluster."  
  
Jysella thought about this for a while. If she were going to meet Talon Karrde, then certainly Ian would be with him. She had promised Ian that she would see him again. Mirax's business trip presented the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Grandpa is really concerned about your safety on this mission, isn't he?" Jysella asked her mother.  
  
"Well, yes. It does have its dangers." Mirax responded.  
  
"Perhaps it would ease his mind if he knew a Jedi were going to be with you."  
  
Mirax looked up at her daughter. Jysella had never shown any interest in her business activity before, but the threat posed by the previous attacks threatened her travel and obviously Jysella was concerned for her safety.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I take you along with me?" She asked her daughter.  
  
"Yes. Being your daughter, it would not be too obvious if I were there and if there was an attack, my being there would help the Jedi to get a handle on what is behind all this."  
  
Mirax had to admit. It was a logical plan. But then, Jysella had always been logical.  
  
"What about your training with Ganner?"  
  
"I'll work things out with Ganner. Don't worry."  
  
Mirax eyed her daughter for several seconds before agreeing to take the young woman along. Jysella in the heat of those brief moments thanked the stars that her mother was not a Jedi. For, if she were, her senses would have told her that there was something amiss in her daughter's plans. Her mother had mentioned Ganner. Jysella, despite her optimistic appearance, was actually quite worried about that obstacle. When he found out about her joining her mother on the trip, he would certainly want to come along as her Master. She would have to come up with something to prevent that.  
  
  
  
Jysella found Ganner waiting for her on the south lawn of the Jedi Academy grounds. He had been waiting there for about an hour so that the two could practice their lightsaber techniques. With a mischievous smile Jysella, flicked on her lightsaber and leaped in front of her master, catching him off of his guard.  
  
The moment of surprise did not last long for Ganner. Recovering his senses, he quickly ignited his lightsaber. The two Jedi, master and apprentice, stood there, lightsabers in hand, staring at each other in guarded positions for the course of a few moments. Ganner, making the first strike, lunged his blade in Jysella's direction, a move that she deftly blocked. Feeling confident in her own ability, she propelled her lightsaber above her master's body, mocking an attack to his head. Ganner blocked and pushed forward with both his body and the force, throwing Jysella's balance off. When he sensed her confidence waning, Ganner twisted his blade just under hers and with one quick, deft motion, separated Jysella's lightsaber from her hand. The lightsaber spun upwards and its blade disengaged in midair, having been prompted to do so by the force. When it came back down, it settled easily into Ganner's hand.  
  
"Your confidence is your downfall, padawan. Guard this tendency. It can blind your judgment and thus lead you down a dark path." Ganner said, his voice taking on an ominous tone as he fell into his role as Master.  
  
"Yes, Master." Jysella said respectfully.  
  
Ganner smiled inwardly as he noted the respect in her voice. It was a good sign considering the events over the last few days. Perhaps being back at the Academy had indeed forced Jysella to focus on her training as he had hoped it would.  
  
"Master Skywalker wants us to appear before the Council regarding our findings at the attack sight." Ganner said after a moment. Jysella nodded in agreement.  
  
"I did not tell the Master about our failure to form a connection during our mission." Ganner continued. "I am concerned about that. Not forming a connection makes it difficult to train you."  
  
"I agree, Ganner, but I think that we will have to put a hold on training for the time being." Jysella said cautiously. It was true, they did not have a connection, but Jedi could sense each other without any special connection and she was not sure how much Ganner could read from her. She did her best to subtly put up shields to keep him from detecting what she was planning.  
  
"Why?" Ganner asked.  
  
"I'm going with my mother on some business that my grandfather has asked her to take care of. With the recent attacks, he is worried about her safety, so as a Jedi, I'm going with her."  
  
"Then I should go with you too. I am your master after all."  
  
"I don't think so. It would be too obvious if you were there. I'm her daughter. It would not look too out of the ordinary if I were to be with her. But, if you were with me it would appear to be a scouting mission. This way, if there is an attack, at least I would be there to sense what was happening and maybe figure out who or what is behind all of this."  
  
  
  
Ganner considered Jysella's plan. It made sense. Still, he was concerned about the danger. Jysella was still a padawan and did not have the battle skills that he had. If there were an attack, she would be in a very precarious situation.  
  
"It has its dangers." He said, verbalizing his concerns.  
  
"I'm a Jedi, Ganner, that is a danger all by itself." She argued and Ganner could not deny that.  
  
"Alright." He relented. Jysella was relieved and more than a little surprised that Ganner did not push the issue any further. If he had, then it would have put her in a position where she would have to been tempted to lie to her master. And that was not something she was prepared to do.  
  
"When you return we'll put our past differences behind us and begin your training." Ganner said his voice touched with such sincerity that Jysella considered him in a different light. And for the first time, she felt a pang of guilt over the fact that, while she had not outright lied to her master, she had not been totally honest with him either. She reached out through the force to feel if he had sensed her guilt. He had not, confirming that her shields were in tact and working. She felt the twinge of guilt again but this time quickly pushed it away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mirax Horn, requesting permission to come aboard." The voice of Jysella's mother rang through the com as the two women approached Talon Karrde's ship. Jysella had been feeling nervous and anxious throughout the journey. She was not sure exactly what to attribute her feelings to. Whether it was because she had not been truthful with her master or the anticipation of seeing Ian again she was not sure, but when the familiar voice came through, confirming their arrival, she decided that it was the latter.  
  
"This is Talon Karrde's executive officer, Ian Duff. Welcome aboard Mrs. Horn." His voice was calm and businesslike but Jysella knew that he was anxious to see her again as well. His response to the message she had sent him just prior to her departure confirmed this. With a light heart she easily pushed her former anxiety away and focused on her meeting with Ian.  
  
When they boarded Talon Karrde and Ian Duff where waiting for them in the hangar. As mother and daughter approached, Jysella felt the remnants of her mood fade away to utter joy at the sight of Ian. And judging from the look on his face, she would say that he felt the same.  
  
"Mirax, it is wonderful to see you again. And Jysella, to have you grace us with your presence again is an unexpected delight." Talon Karrde said as he greeted the two women.  
  
"Yes, it is truly an honor to have both of the Horn women in our presence." Ian said as he bowed respectfully to them. Despite his neutral demeanor, Jysella could tell that the weight of the comment was directed at her. He took her hand and gave it one of his gentle kisses. The feeling of his soft lips on her hand sent tiny sensations up her arm that worked their way down her neck, making shiver. When he stood and looked into her eyes, she felt a little flutter in her heart. She employed a few Jedi techniques to calm herself so that her mother would not catch on to what was happening.  
  
That last thought produced in Jysella a feeling of annoyance. Technically, her mother could not tell her whom to see. But, if her mother knew about Ian Duff, Jysella was sure that she would not be happy. Really, Jysella did not know herself what was going on between Ian and her. That being the case, how could she really broach the subject to her mother? For now, Jysella decided, logic dictated that she keep this relationship, whatever it was, between Ian and herself a secret.  
  
'Afraid of your mother?' She chided herself. Just then a vision of Ganner standing in front of her flashed up in her mind. She could see him there mocking her, his face telling her what he thought of her. 'Skinny little kid', she could hear him say. Jysella felt the anger afresh but with it something else. She felt disappointed. Disappointed in herself, that yet again, she had proved his estimation about her to be true.  
  
"I had not expected you so soon. But, I must admit, I'm happy nonetheless." Ian said, breaking her out of her daydream. Jysella looked around for a moment as if she were lost. She had been so engulfed in thought that she had not noticed her mother and Talon Karrde leave.  
  
"Well when opportunity presents itself, a person is obligated to take advantage of it." Jysella answered, shaking off the vision.  
  
"That is what I like about you, my dear. You're always so logical." Ian said with a wide smile. " Come," he continued, taking her by the hand, "let me keep you company."  
  
He led her down the halls of the ship. As he did so, Jysella took notice of his courtly manner and fine dress. She marveled at his handsome appearance and soon felt her disappointment dissipate. When they arrived at the place to which he was taking her, Jysella was surprised to learn that it was his living quarters.  
  
"Don't be alarmed, dear. I just want to show you the view from my viewport." He said as he stroked her hand reassuringly. She hesitated for just a moment but quickly swallowed her hesitation and went in.  
  
He led her across the main room of his living quarters to a large window. It was covered but with the press of a few buttons Ian opened the curtains to reveal a stunning view the starry heavens. Jysella looked out on the expanse and saw the captivating colors produced by the gases coming off of a nearby nebula. They swirled before her in a vast array of pinks and blues. She stepped closer to the window and placed her hand on the transparisteel.  
  
"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I've seen lovelier things." Ian said as he moved closer to her and began to stroke the tendrils of hair that caressed the side of her face. Jysella felt the heat of his body so close to hers. Never in her life had she been so close to a man. She felt her heart beat faster and, instinctively, she stepped away.  
  
"Jysella." He said softly. "Don't be afraid. I'm not here to make you do anything you don't want to."  
  
She looked up at him. His eyes were gentle and the set of his face intent. She felt his soft fingertips just below her chin as he gently brought her face completely around to look at his.  
  
"I'm not like most men. I am content to merely appreciate your beauty."  
  
Jysella began to wonder how that differed from the womanizing Ganner Rhyshode whose appreciation for beauty was renowned. But, before her thought could reach full fruition, Ian's lips were pressed firmly against hers.  
  
His lips were warm and moist. She felt herself give in as he pressed his lips ever harder against hers. He gently eased up on the pressure, pulling his lips only centimeters away from hers. He hung there for the length of a few seconds before moving his mouth upwards. Gently pressing his nose against hers, he nibbled slightly on her top lip and with a deep sigh, she reached out and gripped his shoulders firmly with her hands. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled closer her to him. Their lips reacquainted themselves as they intensified the kiss. Then, suddenly, the entire ship rocked, pulling them back to the moment.  
  
They stood there in each other's arms as they tried to ascertain what was happening. When the ship rocked again, Ian tightened his grip on Jysella's waist slightly as if to protect her.  
  
"For a moment, I was about to attribute that to your kiss." He said with a faint, wry grin before releasing her.  
  
Jysella looked around the cabin, disoriented. As she felt a third rock, this time harder than the last two, the realization came to her. The ship was under attack. She ran for the door but a fourth rock came so forceful that it jolted her backwards into Ian's arms. He held her there, waiting for another blast. When there was none, he let her go, steadying her up on her two feet.  
  
They fled the room with Jysella leading and Ian following a few moments behind her. Jysella was thankful that he held back his departure as he did. She did not want to be seen leaving his room. Not that anyone would have noticed she acknowledged as she observed the swarms of people running in the corridors.  
  
Ian and Jysella met up with Mirax and Talon Karrde on the main bridge of the ship. They were scanning the area for traces of the attacking ship, hoping that they could find something that could tell them where the ship could have gone. There was nothing to be found.  
  
"What did they get?" Ian asked Karrde.  
  
"Information. They attacked and locked into our computers and drained the memory banks." Talon answered him, the agitation resounding in his voice.  
  
"How is that possible?" Mirax asked, though she was pretty sure of the answer.  
  
"Easy. It was an inside job." Karrde spat angrily. "Somehow, one of our, my, crew members gave them the coordinates of our location and the access codes to the main memory banks and set this whole thing up."  
  
"Who could have done such a thing?" Mirax wondered out loud.  
  
"Only someone with high security clearance and that's a short list. It includes most of us in this room." Ian said looking around at his fellow crewmembers.  
  
"Jysella, did you sense anything?" Mirax asked her daughter.  
  
"No, I didn't sense anything. Nothing. Not before the attack or after it." Jysella said.  
  
"It must be some of those darkforce users who have been attacking other ships. Many of the crewmembers have hazy recollections of the attack."  
  
Jysella wondered if her inability to sense anything during the attack had anything to do with force users or if it had been because of her kiss with Ian. Another vision of Ganner came to her. This time his expression read 'undisciplined Jedi'. She felt her self-loathing again as she thought of how Ganner had warned her that Ian was a distraction. It was not Ian's fault though. She was the Jedi and controlling her emotions was her responsibility and she had failed.  
  
"Captain Karrde." Jysella finally said. "I believe it would be beneficial for you to contact Master Skywalker about this. He has been following this situation and I am sure that he would want to hear about this. The Council may launch a full Jedi investigation."  
  
"Young lady, I believe you are right." He answered.  
  
  
  
Luke sat in his office with Ganner Rhyshode across from him. The two Jedi studied the security holo of the attack on Talon Karrde's ship. Luke watched intently, all the while reaching out with the force in an attempt to learn what he could about the attack. Ganner should have been doing the same but his thoughts were preoccupied with thoughts of his apprentice.  
  
She had lied to him. Jysella had told him that she was going on this trip with her mother as a Jedi to ease her grandfather's fears for his daughter's safety. She had neglected to tell him that the meeting was with Talon Karrde. Which was convenient and suspicious considering the fact that if she had told him that bit of information, he would have without a doubt gone along. No, Jysella had not gone on this trip out of fear for her mother's safety. She had gone for no other reason than to see Ian Duff.  
  
As this realization came to mind, the holo switched to the image of the ship's corridors. In it, they could see the frantic pace of crewmembers who were obviously dazed and confused, running in all sorts of directions. As the holo switched from the image of one corridor to another, Ganner caught a glimpse of a young woman who could not have been any other than Jysella Horn. The image changed so quickly that Master Skywalker did not notice. Perhaps the only reason Ganner was so quick to see her was because of the agitation he felt at that moment over her deception. When the image came back around to the corridor that Jysella had been on, Ganner saw a young man leave the very same room that he had seen Jysella exit from. Ganner's suspicions about Jysella's motives were confirmed when he recognized the man as Ian Duff. She had been in his room. He felt his irritation flare again.  
  
"When Jysella gets back, make sure you have a talk with her about the attack. See what her take is it and have her make a full report to present to the Council." Luke ordered Ganner before dismissing him.  
  
Oh, he would have a talk with her alright!  
  
As Jysella entered the turbolift, she heard a familiar voice beckon her to hold the door. She turned to find Ian Duff striding up the corridor. Before the lift could move, Ian reached out and pressed the button to halt it and then pressed the button that held door closed. Jysella gave him a startled look.  
  
"We haven't had the chance to speak since the attack." He began. "I wanted to know how you felt. Any regrets?"  
  
Jysella thought about the passionate kiss they had shared. She had scarcely ever been kissed and never in the manner that Ian had kissed her. Despite her regret at not being focused and at proving Ganner right again, she could not really say that she regretted the kiss.  
  
"No, I don't regret it at all." She said.  
  
"Good," he said with a smile, "because I have something that I want to tell you, something I wanted to tell you when we kissed but the attack prevented me. Jysella, I'm starting to develop real feelings for you. I think I may be falling in love with you."  
  
The words took a moment to sink in. Had he just said what she thought he'd said? Had Ian Duff just professed love for her? She did not know what to make of it and knew even less how to answer him.  
  
Sensing her confusion, Ian said, "I'm not asking you for anything. Just think about what I've said."  
  
"Ok." She answered faintly. He then bent down and gave her a quick kiss. He turned and pressed the release button on the turbolift and walked out.  
  
  
  
Ganner waited impatiently for his apprentice. In the short period of time that he had been her Master, she had employed deception , failed to focus on her mission and had outright defied him. Not good signs. In most Jedi circles, such conduct would be considered at least borderline darkside behavior. What made it all the more worse was the fact that he had allowed it to happen. He was supposed to be her Master and at her father's prompting, her protector. What sort of Master and protector allowed his charge to stray toward activity that was so close to the darkside? He remembered telling Corran that he was not Master material. Now, as he pondered his failure with Jysella, he was certain that his first instincts had been right.  
  
Yet, as upset as Ganner was about his failure as a Master, the image that he could not get out of his mind was that of Jysella leaving Ian's room. What had she been doing there? The possibilities were endless and none of them were good. When Ganner considered Jysella, he had a hard time envisioning her as someone who had or would consider the ways of the darkside, regardless of the incompetence of her Master. He felt that her actions must have been prompted by something and he was sure that that "something" was Ian Duff.  
  
"Hello Master." A soft voice, touched with an air of hesitation called to him from behind. He turned and faced Jysella sternly. As he looked into her lovely blue eyes he saw that uneasiness had replaced the sparkle that usually lit her face. Her countenance was unsure and Ganner could sense her apprehension as she approached him.  
  
"Is that what you call me?" He asked in a sarcastically reproachful tone. "I would not know it from the way you treat me." He added, his reproach now easing more into sarcasm.  
  
"I know that you are upset.." Jysella began.  
  
"A Jedi knows no anger." Ganner said, cutting her off. "You deceived me." He said in a mild yet harsh tone. He folded his arms and fixed her with an intense stare.  
  
Jysella was quiet for a few moments. The look in his eyes was just as she had envisioned. She felt the scorn as she read 'undisciplined Jedi' in his gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said weakly, turning her face away from Ganner's so she could not see his condemning stare. "Listen," she continued after a few moments, "we agreed that when I got back we would put our past differences behind us and start over. Why don't we start here?" With those last words she turned her eyes to meet his.  
  
Ganner gave his apprentice an incredulous look.  
  
"We 'agreed'?" He said, his irritation coming to the fore. "When we made that agreement, you were already forming your deceit. You told me you were going as a Jedi to protect your mother but instead you were going to see Ian Duff."  
  
"Ian has nothing to do with this." She said, shaking her head. " I'm the Jedi, blame me."  
  
"Has nothing to do with this? He has everything to do with this. Ever since you met him your focus has been off, so much so that you used your position as a Jedi to manipulate a situation in order to see him again!"  
  
That ignited a fire inside Jysella. It was one thing to believe that Ganner thought of her as an undisciplined Jedi. It was something altogether different to hear him verbalize it.  
  
"I did not use my position to do anything. I had every intention of doing what I said I was going to do!"  
  
"Really?" Ganner asked amusedly as he stepped forward and looked down at her with one raised eyebrow. "Where were you when the ship was attacked?" His voice grew low, almost threatening.  
  
Jysella looked at him warily. She had not expected to be asked that question. What had caused him to ask it? What did he know? How would she answer him? She did not want to lie to her master but neither could she tell him the truth. So, she just stood there in silence.  
  
Ganner sensed her inner turmoil and was now convinced that his suspicions were true. He felt a surge of anger run through him as he caught a glimpse of the memory that quickly emerged in Jysella's mind. She was remembering the kiss that she and Ian had shared just before the attack.  
  
"You were in his room." He said in bitter triumph.  
  
"That's not your business!" Jysella spat indignantly.  
  
"The sith its not!" Ganner countered. "Jysella, Ian Duff is a smooth talking rogue who's …"  
  
"He says he loves me!" She shouted defensively before he could finish. Ganner stood there staring at her. His face a study in contrast as a mixture of rage and sympathy fell over him.  
  
Now, why had she said that? When Ian had pinned her in the turbolift and professed his feelings for her she had not known what to think of it and was just as uncertain now. What was more, she wasn't sure that she believed him. But, she was not going to give that bit up to Ganner.  
  
"Jysella," Ganner said gently as he walked slowly toward her., "he doesn't love you….he can't…he's just using you."  
  
And there it was. Again. She could see it in his face. He was looking at her with sympathetic eyes, feeling sorry for the loves-struck kid. Anger overtook her again.  
  
"What are you saying Ganner?" She said indignantly. He could not help but see that her eyes were now rimmed with unshed tears. "That I'm too young to understand? That a guy like Ian couldn't possibly be in love with me?"  
  
Of course that was not what he was saying. How could she say such a thing? He looked at her with her sparkling blue eyes and delicate features. How could anyone not love her?  
  
"That's not what I'm saying at all." He said as he gently placed his hand on her arm.  
  
"Spare me!" She said, shaking him off and running away.  
  
Ganner stood there for half a minute before deciding to go after her. Before he could he felt a presence approaching him from behind him. He turned to see Master Skywalker standing there. He had heard the entire argument.  
  
"Tell me about this Ian Duff." He said.  
  
Ganner told Master Skywalker the whole story. He told him about their meeting with Talon Karrde and how Jysella reacted to Ian. He told him how Jysella had failed to focus on the mission that he had assigned the two of them and how they had fought about it. He also told him how that argument had prevented he and Jysella from forming a connection in the force as Master and apprentice. This last part intrigued Master Skywalker.  
  
"Talon Karrde believes that the attack was an inside job." Luke said  
  
With that, Ganner realized the truth. Ian Duff was the darkside user behind the attacks. It all made sense now. Ian had wooed Jysella in order to cause her to lose her focus, knowing that this would cause a riff between her and Ganner. It worked, for their anger over the situation had prevented them from bonding in the force. And the tension created between them had clouded their senses so much that they were unable to sense anything at the attack sight. There was no systematic mind wiping as Ganner had thought. It was just Ian Duff's dark manipulations.  
  
That thought stirred fear in Ganner. He had been somewhat worried that Jysella's behavior of late might lead her down a dark path. While it was possible, Ganner had not thought it very likely considering her character. But, now that Ian Duff was a dark Jedi, he was not so sure about that. The darkside was very seductive and Ian Duff already had a foot in the door in that department as far as Jysella was concerned. He had to find Jysella.  
  
Luke watched Ganner take off after Jysella. He wondered how Ian Duff had managed to pull such a trick on two Jedi. The bond between Master and apprentice was strong indeed. But for a plan like Ian's to work there would have to be a special relationship between the two Jedi. Off hand, Luke could not think of any Jedi whose anger could so cloud his judgment that it would hinder his ability with the force. Except for maybe Mara, but then, she was his wife. Luke stopped short as that thought entered his mind. Of course, that was it.  
  
Jysella ran through the grounds of the Jedi Academy, tearing through it so fast that she left a slew Jedi and furniture toppled over in her wake. She was running so fast and furious that she did not know where she was going. As she looked around, she realized that nothing looked familiar anymore. She had traveled into a patchy, forest like area consisting of some of the strange Vong plant life left spared by the scientists. Where was she? How had she gotten here? She felt a sudden presence surround her. Ian Duff appeared out of a patch of foliage, bringing her flight to a halt.  
  
"My dear." He said with that disarming smile of his.  
  
Jysella felt disoriented as she tried to get a handle on what was happening. Where had Ian come from? What was he doing here? She shivered slightly as Ian approached her. Wherever she was, it was a very cold place, she decided.  
  
  
  
"You are shivering." Ian observed. He removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.  
  
Jysella felt uneasy having Ian this close to her. But, given the argument that she had just had with Ganner about him, and the shock of his sudden arrival, who would not be uneasy? He embraced her gently and smoothing the hair back from her face, looked into her eyes.  
  
"You've been crying." He said. His voice radiated with concern.  
  
As she looked up into his eyes she felt entranced by his gaze. She trembled shyly as he caressed her cheek. His voice was so soothing and his stare so compelling that Jysella felt everything around her fade away. Everything, her tension from the fight with Ganner, her uneasiness at Ian's sudden appearance, even the patchy forest itself faded away into the background. There was only her and Ian and the coldness that surrounded them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ganner ran furiously in the direction that the force told him Jysella had gone. All the while, he reached out through the force, trying to get lock on Jysella's location. As he ran, he noticed that he was being carried to an area quite a considerable distance from the Academy grounds. As he looked around at the odd plant life, he realized that he was in a patch of the area that the scientists had spared for research. What was Jysella doing out here?  
  
He considered stopping and regrouping his thoughts, believing that Jysella could not have come this far. But, then he felt a familiar presence and a peculiar coldness. Jysella. With a sense of foreboding, he made his way toward the coldness and, once upon it, was startled by what he saw.  
  
Ian lifted Jysella's chin with his fingers just as he had the time that they were alone together in his room. He looked deep within her eyes. "You know I love you." He said. She trembled again under his gaze. Smiling, he lowered his head ever closer to hers. Jysella felt the coldness of her surroundings creep into her again. All the while she could not take her eyes off of Ian's gaze. As he lowered his mouth close to hers she heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber being flicked on.  
  
Ian let her go and turned his attention to the Jedi standing in front of him.  
  
"Come now, Master Rhyshode." He said, igniting a lightsaber that he had kept hidden just under the foliage that he had emerged from. "Can't you see that I am busy?"  
  
Jysella stumbled backwards from the force of being released so suddenly from Ian's grasp. The release from his gaze made her feel like she had just awoken from a dream. She shook her head as if to clear it and as confusion gave way to lucidity, she realized that it had been a long time since she had experienced clarity. Suddenly she felt liberated, free.  
  
She looked in surprise as she saw Ian with a lightsaber in his hand. Then, just as it had Ganner, the truth hit her. She felt the horror and self- reproach as she watched the battle before her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Corran Horn returned from his mission early, doing so after having been notified of the attack on the ship that his wife and daughter had been on. Upon his arrival, he had been immediately summoned to Luke's office. Once there, he found his wife Mirax waiting for him along with his Master.  
  
"What's this all about?" He asked his master and friend.  
  
"I wanted to inform you of some new information that I have become aware of regarding the attack on Talon Karrde's ship. It involves you daughter."  
  
Corran and Mirax exchanged confused looks before focusing their attention on Luke. With a silent nod, they encouraged him to continue.  
  
Luke recounted Ganner's tale of the events that had taken place during their investigation and thereafter. He observed his friend trying valiantly not to give rise to anger as he explained to him Ian Duff's deception and the role that Jysella had unwittingly played in the attack.  
  
"I trusted Ganner to protect her from this sort of thing." Corran said, in a mildly disgusted tone.  
  
"Ganner is as upset as anyone about this and blames himself completely." Luke said, defending the young Jedi Master.  
  
"Besides Corran," Mirax interjected "Ganner is hardly to blame for this. If anything, I would say that you have a role in this."  
  
"Me?" Corran asked his wife, a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"Yes you. The reason that Ian Duff found it so easy to manipulate Jysella is because of her lack of experience in that area. A lack of experience due to an overprotective father. We've discussed this before Corran. One day you're going to have to let go. It's time to let her grow up and make her own decisions."  
  
The Correlian Jedi was silent for a few moments after his wife's rebuke. It was true and he knew it. He had faced many dangers in his life. He had fought many battles in his time. But, no matter how hard those things may have been, nothing was as hard as letting his daughter go.  
  
"Where is this Ian Duff now?" Corran finally asked.  
  
"Ganner is fighting him as we speak." Corran looked at his Master, eyebrows raised in surprise. Luke rose from his seat and lead the three to the place that his senses told him Ganner was battling Ian Duff.  
  
  
  
  
  
The blades of the two Jedi sparked as they met in midair. Ganner focused his attack on Ian. He felt the darkness of his opponent's power surge around him and the dark Jedi managed to strike him several times. He opened himself to the force and let the light flow through him. Energized by the force's great power, Ganner countered Ian's attack, matching him blow for blow. As he advanced on him, Ganner felt Ian's connection in the force begin to falter. Just as he had done in practice with Jysella, Ganner took advantage of Ian's weakness and closed in his attack, bringing the battle to an end.  
  
Flicking off his lightsaber and replacing it on his belt, Ganner looked over at Jysella. She was standing just off in the distance. The tears that she had shed during her trek to this place were new again. Ganner walked over to her and stood closer to her than he ever had before. She looked away from him, trying to hide her tears. With the tips of his fingers, he brought her face back to meet his. She stared at him, her blue eyes wet with tears. He felt her sorrow, her pain and self-reproach. He felt her. For the first time she was open to him in the force. She moved closer to him and laid her head against his chest and wept. Impulsively, he enveloped her in his arms and held her until she was finished.  
  
When he had sensed that she was through, he gently pushed her away from him, just far enough to see her face. She looked up at him and found something she had not expected to find in his eyes. She saw herself. Not the skinny kid that she had expected to see. Not the undisciplined Jedi. But, rather, a woman. A beautiful and desirable woman.  
  
Ganner looked down at her and felt his infamous smile tug at his lips. This time he did not fight it. He let it spread wide across his face. He then cradled her head in his hands and brought his lips down to meet hers. Gently he kissed her. It was a warm passionate kiss, filled with a mixture of emotions. A quality that Jysella had never associated with the lady's man before. She felt like she was being kissed for the first time. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss with all of the passion and emotion embedded in his.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Corran, Luke and Mirax approached the patchy area to where they had been led by the force, they saw two figures entwined in a passionate kiss. The two Jedi felt the emotions pass between the two lovers. The one non- jedi did not need such power to tell her what was happening, for she was a woman. Corran, out of nature stepped forward but was stopped by his wife. He read her rebuke in her eyes. Let her go Corran. He stepped back and the three waited until Ganner and Jysella were finished.  
  
  
  
Ganner reluctantly pulled his lips away from Jysella. They stood there for the length of a few moments, each studying the other. They felt three presences approach and quickly separated and turned to meet them.  
  
Corran, Luke and Mirax stepped into view from the nearby foliage. For a minute, the five starred at each other. Corran walked over to survey the remains of the battle. He had to admit that it was nothing less than he would have done for Mirax. He stepped back toward the group and placed himself in front of Ganner. He could sense the young Jedi's anxiety building. He glanced over to his wife who was standing next to their daughter with her arms wrapped around her. He read the rebuke still in her eyes. He let his gaze pass over his lovely daughter and his heart melted. She was not his little girl anymore and he felt a twinge of pain as he resigned himself to that and mentally let her go. He placed a hand on Ganner's shoulder and gave him a warm smile and a gentle shake.  
  
"Thank you Ganner. Thanks for everything." Corran said.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Ganner said solemnly. He felt his anxiety lift a little as Corran extended his hand.  
  
"I knew I had chosen the right man to look after my daughter." Corran said as Ganner reached for his hand.  
  
As they clasped hands the two Jedi studied each other. A moment of understanding passed between them and Ganner understood what his old friend was saying. He looked back at Jysella, her face made all the more lovely in the dimming light of the evening. He took her hand and the five made their way back to the Academy.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
